L'Héritier Noir
by Ayukii-san
Summary: Dumbledore meurt, laissant Harry seul. Alors qu'il poursuit Rogue, il se fait toucher par un maléfice. Il rencontrera le fantôme de sa mère qui lui accordera une autre vie. Une vie dans le passé. En tant qu'héritier d'une famille noire.
1. Une Nouvelle Vie dans un Nouveau Monde

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie dans un nouveau monde.**

_Harry marchait dans un immense couloir. Tout autour de lui était blanc, il marchait sur un sol blanc entouré de mur blanc, suivant une lumière blanche, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu arriver là. Il se souvenait... Il était allé avec Dumbledore a la recherche d'un Horcruxe, le médaillon de Serpentard, le soi-disant médaillon. Le brun était arrivé a Préaulard avec un Albus Dumbledore en très mauvais état. Ils étaient retournés a Poudlard sur insistance du directeur lorsque ce dernier eu sut que l'école était attaqué par des mangemorts, ou plutôt qu'on avait aperçu la marque des Ténèbres flottant comme un mauvais présage au dessus de l'école. Prouvant ainsi que quelques chose se tramait. C'était un piège et le fameux docteur es sorcellerie Albus Dumbledore était tombé dedans. Harry pleurait la perte de son mentor. Rogue. Rogue avait tué Dumbledore. _

_Ce traitre... Et dire que le directeur lui avait fait confiance toutes ses années. Le croyant sans aucun doute quand ce bâtard lui disait avoir des regrets quand a la mort de Lily. Il l'avait piégé toutes ces années. Oui Harry se vengerait. Mais pour le moment il devait comprendre comment il avait pu arriver là et surtout comment en sortir. Il se doutait que cela avait quelques choses a voir avec le maléfice que lui avait envoyé une silhouette encagoulée. Un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Surement de la magie noire. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Mais les effets d'un sort noir n'étaient ils pas censé être douloureux ? Hors Harry ne ressentait aucune douleur. Au contraire il se sentait serein, presque complet. Mais surtout il ne comprenait pas. Harry était perdu, il n'avançait plus, dans ce couloir blanc, son avancée s'était arrêtée. Ce fut seulement a ce moment là qu'une voix retentit_

« Mon fils.. »_ murmura l'ombre qui venait d'apparaitre. Une ombre habillé d'une robe blanche, arborant quelques runes. Cette ombre avait les cheveux roux et des yeux verts émeraudes. Elle était magnifique, resplendissante. Un véritable ange comme semblait le prouver les deux immenses ailes d'un blancs éclatants qui venaient de se rabattre dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha d'Harry, qui ne bougeait pas, se contentant de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère venait d'apparaitre en face de lui. C'était un véritable rêve qui se réalisait._

« Maman.. »_ souffla le brun les larmes aux yeux._

« Ne pleure pas mon ange. Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu avant mais tu n'étais pas prêt. Profite de la vie que je t'offre Harry. Ne cherche pas a changer quelques choses... »_ se fut tout ce que sa mère eu le temps de dire alors qu'elle disparaissait peu à peu._

« MAMAN ! Non... Non... NOOON ! »_ hurla Harry alors que la silhouette de sa mère eu complètement disparu. Sa vue se troubla soudainement alors qu'un éclair doré le traversa de part en part. Harry s'écroula._

_____________________________

_La rentrée des classes étaient passées depuis seulement quelques jours. Les élèves s'étaient installés a leur table respective attendant le discours de leur directeur. Ils avaient été prévenu par les préfets en chef que tout le monde devait être présent au diner ce soir là car le directeur avait quelques choses a leur annoncer. Les discussions allaient bon train, tout le monde se demandant ce que le directeur allait bien pouvoir leur annoncer. A la table des Gryffondors un petit groupe discutait avec animation._

« Remus tu es sûr que MacGo n'a donné aucun indice sur ce que Dumbledore va annoncer ? » _Demanda un brun aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux indomptables, entouré de quatre autres garçon dont un semblait franchement agacé par l'insistance de son ami._

« Puisque je te dis que je ne sais rien. Et ne demande pas à Lily, elle n'en sait pas plus que moi. James ? Tu m'écoutes ? »_ Mais il était déjà trop tard, sous le regard du châtain, nommé Remus, son meilleur ami, James Potter venait de se tourner vers une jolie rousse aux yeux vert et au caractère pour le moins explosif._

« Lily-jolie ? »_ lança James en bombant le torse, espérant ainsi éblouir la rousse qu'il aimait depuis quelques années maintenant _« Tu ne saurais pas …

-Non Potter. Remus te l'a déjà dis, nous n'en savons pas plus que toi »_ le coupa la dite rousse en lui jetant un regard venimeux.._

_James Potter n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit que son meilleur ami, le jeune Sirius Black, lui donna un violent coup de coude tout en désignant Dumbledore qui venait de se lever. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Même les Serpentard semblait attentif. Chose rare dont semblait d'ailleurs se moquer Sirius et James. La voix du directeur perça le silence._

« Les préfets en chef ont déjà du vous annoncer mon discours a ce que je vois »_ sourit le professeur en remarquant l'air calme de ses élèves, il reprit tout de même, _« Je vous annonce donc l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève. Ce dernier nous arrive tout droit de France ou il a fait ses études. Non pas a Beauxbâtons mais à L'institut de magie Rozen. Il entrera directement en septième année. Je vous pris de lui faire bon accueil. Mr Ceylan White, veuillez vous avancez je vous prie »

_Une ombre se faufila dans la salle a peine son nom fut il prononcé. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction et le jeune White se sentit mal à l'aise. Il était pourtant habitué a être le centre de l'attention mais là, cela lui semblait dérangeant. Ceylan était d'un physique désarçonnant, il n'était pas très grand, n'atteignant même pas le mètre 70, une taille de guêpe lui assurant qu'il ne deviendrait pas obèse avant une centaine d'année, un visage androgyne, une peau tellement pâle qu'elle en paraissait translucide, oui le nouveau était étrange. Mais ce n'était pas cette apparence maladive qui choqua Poudlard. Ce fut les yeux roses pâles et les cheveux blancs du garçon qui intriguèrent. Car Ceylan possédait de long cheveux blancs qui une fois détachés lui arrivaient a la taille, aujourd'hui, ils étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, et des yeux roses pâles envoutant, soulignés d'une généreuse couche de maquillage noir. Le jeune White posa un regard faussement curieux au Choixpeau qui attendait, posé sur le tabouret. Il se décida a avancer bien qu'un peu hésitant , cette hésitation, les élèves de Poudlard la prirent pour de l'appréhension quand a la maison dans laquelle il serait répartit. A la table des Gryffondors. James Potter bouillonnait de rage. Dumbledore était devenu fou d'accueillir ici un membre de la famille White ? C'était en tout cas ce que pensait le brun. C'était également les pensées des trois quarts de la Grande Salle. Tous les Sang Pur qui ne prônait pas la pureté du sang étaient estomaqués. Les White étaient extrêmement connu dans la monde sorcier pour leur don pour la magie noire, la magie du sang, la magie rouge et la magie runique. Ils étaient selon la légende d'excellent enchanteur également. _

_Mais personne ne pensait revoir cette famille disparu depuis de longues années. Car si elle n'avait pas cessé d'exister, elle avait tout de même disparu depuis une cinquantaine d'année avec la fuite de Nicholas White après qu'on eu découvert qu'il faisait des expériences qui relevait de la magie rouge, et on ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait envoyé son héritier dans une école. Conscient que la cause de l'agitation de la Grande Salle était son appartenance a la famille White, Ceylan n'en était que plus nerveux, il ne se faisait aucune illusion quand a la maison dans laquelle il allait atterir. D'ailleurs personne n'en doutait. Un White n'avait sa place qu'a Serpentard. Ou Serdaigle a une extrême limite. Toutes les familles du bien présentent dans la salle lui envoyaient des regards venimeux. La légende White étant plus implanté au Royaume Unis qu'en France ou Ceylan avait pu passer une enfance correcte. A la table des Gryffondors, la discussion était tout aussi voir plus animé encore que tout à l'heure._

« Un White ! Dumbledore a fait entré un White dans l'école … »_ murmura James d'un air a la fois incrédule et haineux alors que Peter, assis en face de lui, tremblait de tous ses membres._

« Le directeur a perdu la raison. Il sait pourtant ce qu'est la famille White. Ce n'est pas une famille du bien bon sang Les Malefoy sont des chatons inoffensifs a coté d'eux !»_ lança Sirius, plus choqué encore que son ami par le fait de son ancienne appartenance a une famille du mal. _

_Remus et Lily , eux se taisaient. Tout comme Marlène McKinnon, qui bien que de sang pur et du coté du bien, refusait de juger le nouveau juste sur son nom comme le faisait la plus part des gens. Elle échangea un regard avec Lily alors que le nouveau s'asseyait sur le tabouret et que Slughorn lui posait le Choixpeau sur la tête. Toute la salle retint son souffle. Bien que tout le monde savait ou le nouveau allait atterir. Les Serpentards souriaient. Le Choixpeau ouvrit soudainement sa bouche et hurla._

**« SERPENTARD ! »**

_Le silence se fit encore plus pesant alors que soudainement une personne a la table des verts et argent se levait. Les cheveux platine lui arrivant au milieu du dos, des yeux gris aciers. Lucius Malefoy applaudissait la venue du nouveau. Puis ce fut toute la table des Verts et Argent qui se leva d'un seul mouvement. Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, Severus Rogue, Antéus Parkinson, Lucas Rosier, Nathan Avery, Nicolas Mulciber, George Crabbe, Mickael Goyle, Narcissa Black et bien d'autre applaudissaient sous le regard incrédule de la salle. Le prince des Serpentards s'était levé pour applaudir, entrainant a sa suite, toute sa maison._

_Le nouveau se leva, déposant le Choixpeau sur le tabouret, puis alla se glisser entre la table des Serdaigle et celle des Serpentard alors que ces derniers se rasseyaient et que Lucius Malefoy lui faisait une place a sa gauche. Ceylan se retrouva donc entre le jeune Malefoy et Bellatrix. Qui eut crut que cette dernière puisse être agréable a regarder ? Sûrement pas Ceylan qui la fixa pendant une longue minutes avant de se rendre compte que Lucius lui parlait._

« Bienvenue dans la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard White. Je suis Lucius Malefoy »_ se présenta le blond. Ceylan décidant de faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant acquiesca et serra la main que lui tendait le prince. Ce dernier enchaina, _« En face de toi, il y a Antéus Parkinson, sur sa droite, il s'agit de Crabbe et de Goyle, ou l'inverse, je ne me souviens jamais, a ta gauche, c'est Bellatrix Black et Regulus Black, ils sont cousin. A ma droite, c'est Narcissa Black, puis Severus Rogue. Je te présenterais les autres plus tard. »

_Ceylan adressa un signe de tête a chacun et selon la coutume francaise fit un baisemain a Bellatrix, sous l'œil appréciateur de celle ci et celui étrange de Lucius. Les plats apparurent enfin et une discussion commença entre le nouveau serpentard et les anciens._

« Alors comme ça, tu viens de Rozen ? J'ai entendu dire que cette école était extrêmement sélective et que peu de monde arrivait a y entrer. » _demanda Bellatrix a sa gauche , alors que les regards des autres serpents se posaient sur eux, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse._

« Rozen est une très bonne école, c'est vrai. Elle est réellement sélective. Seule les personnes ayant un quelconque don sont admis. » _répondit le nouveau d'une voix neutre._

« Un don ? » _demanda Antéus en relevant le nez de son assiette._

« Oui, il faut par exemple être excellent dans une matière. Ou être occlumens ou legilimens né. Des trucs comme ça.

_-_Et quel est ton don si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » _interrogea Regulus d'une voix curieuse._

« C'est indiscret pour le moment. »

_La conversation dériva doucement vers autres choses alors qu'a la table des Gryffondors, le sujet était lui toujours le même depuis l'arrivée du jeune White. James Potter dénigrant toujours le nouveau._

« Mais Lily , c'est un WHITE, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, ce n'est pas SAIN ! » _répliqua le brun alors que Lily venait de lui dire qu'elle attendait de parler au nouveau pour le juger._

« JAMES POTTER ! Mets toi dans la tête que je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis une née-moldue et ignore donc tout de la famille White. Je lui parlerais donc si j'en ai envie et peu importe ce que sa famille a fait !

-Mais Lily !

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais' Potter. »_ lança-t-elle hargneusement avant de se tourner pour converser avec Marlène et Alice sur leur futur emploi du temps._

_Sirius, lui, étrangement ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer le dos du nouveau, assis pile en face de lui. Il se posait des questions, que faisait l'héritier White a Poudlard alors que la guerre contre Voldemort était de plus en plus présente. On disait la famille White bien que plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire, neutre quoiqu'il se passe. Alors que venait faire le blond ( nda : je dis blond même s'il a les cheveux blancs ) ici même ? Le jeune Black secoua la tête alors que le dessert disparaissait, marquant ainsi la fin du repas. Il observa le nouveau se lever, alors que Malefoy se plaçait a ses cotés et que les autres Serpentard suivait, quittant tous la salle, et allant en direction des cachots. De son côté, Ceylan comprenait assez facilement l'attitude des verts et argents envers lui. Il était un White et il fallait parier que d'ici le lendemain, toute la population serait au courant qu'un White était a Poudlard. Il fallait donc compter les jours avant de recevoir un message de la part de Voldemort, qui allait sûrement vouloir de lui dans ses rangs. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Les serpentards arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune et Malefoy prononça d'une voix forte._

« Renouveau »

_Le mur s'effaça, dévoilant une salle commune qui malgré ses couleurs assez froide, parut a Ceylan assez accueillante. Il suivit le blond qui semblait décider a le guider le temps de son séjour ici. Ils entrèrent ensemble d'un un dortoir composé de deux lits seulement. Malefoy lui expliqua devant son regard interrogateur._

« Il y a trop de monde dans les dortoirs masculins de Serpentards. Ceci est le deuxième dortoirs des Septième année que tu partage donc avec moi »

« D'accord. Je m'installe ou ? »_ demanda Ceylan en avisant les deux lits présent, attendant que Malefoy, lui désigne celui qui serait le sien. Ce que ce dernier fit en désignant celui près de la porte de la salle de bain. Ceylan remarqua que ses affaires se trouvait a coté et il esquissa un sourire alors que Malefoy disparut dans la salle de bain. Le blond se changea et quand l'hériter Malefoy revint. Le nouveau s'était déjà endormi, faisant sourire Lucius qui après un énième regard sur le nouveau, alla se coucher a son tour._


	2. Le Changement

_Le lendemain, quand Ceylan ouvrit les yeux, il fut désarçonné pendant quelques secondes par sa présence dans le dortoir des Serpentards avant que la répartition de la veille ne lui revienne en mémoire. Le blond laissa échapper un soupire qui pensait-il allait passer inaperçu. Malefoy dormait encore lui semblait-il, en tout cas, il pouvait entre-apercevoir le jeune noble a travers les rideaux de son lit. Le nouveau Serpentard se décida enfin a se lever et se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma. Posant son regard rose pâle sur la pièce, il entra sous la douche, laissant l'eau brûlante le réveiller en douceur. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ces quelques instants de détente. Moment de repos qui fut soudain interrompu par la voix paniqué du jeune Malefoy, qui semblait être de l'autre coté de la porte._

« White ! Dépêche ! »_ cria l'héritier Malefoy d'une voix ma foie assez stridente. Ceylan sortit de la douche, attrapant une serviette qui plaça négligemment autour de ses hanches. Faire enrager Malefoy le premier jour ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée. Il enfila son uniforme après avoir séché ces longs cheveux, d'un sort extrêmement pratique, souvent utilisé par les filles. _

_A peine eut il ouvert la porte de la salle de bain qu'une tornade Malefoyenne s'engouffrait dans la dites salles, visiblement Lucius Malefoy était un stressé du matin, tout le contraire du jeune White qui laissa un sourire amusé franchir ses lèvres alors qu'il lanca en direction de la porte qui venait de claquer derrière lui._

« Bonjour a toi aussi Malefoy !

-Lucius ! »_ répondit la voix étouffée du second blond qui se battait visiblement avec la douche, vu le bruit d'eau qu'entendait Ceylan._

« Pardon ?

-Appelle moi Lucius. Malefoy, c'est réservé aux êtres inférieurs »

_Heureusement pour Ceylan, personne ne vit la grimace se profiler sur son visage a la mention 'd'êtres inférieurs'. Il est vrai que la famille White était une famille noire mais elle n'avait jamais montrée aucune répulsion envers les moldus, ou autres personnes méprisés par les autres familles de Sang purs dites noires. Ceylan s'avança vers son lit et sortit son sac de cours de sa valise avant de se figer. Il n'avait pas encore reçu son emploi du temps et il lui fallait attendre que MacGo le convoque pour qu'il établisse ses options. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait donc pas faire son sac pour le moment. Quoique les cours commençait toujours l'après midi le premier jour. Il aurait largement le temps de revenir au dortoir avant le premier cour de l'année qui serait, il s'en doutait : Potion. Au moins pensa-t-il , il n'aurait pas Rogue comme professeur mais Slughorn ce qui était bien plus avantageux, surtout que son nouveau lui semblait aimer les potions. Il laissa donc son sac sur son lit et descendit dans la salle commune ou se trouvait encore les Serpentard de Sixième et Septième années qui le dévisagèrent étrangement en le voyant descendre._

_Partager le dortoir du Prince des Serpentards était visiblement un privilège qui faisait des envieux. Il adressa un sourire a Narcissa qui lui rendit, un baisemain a Bellatrix comme il l'avait fait la veille et un mouvement de tête en direction des autres. Autres qui semblaient attendre que Malefoy se montre, un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage du blond qui pensa a ce moment là qu'il allait l'attendre longtemps, surtout si Malefoy sénior était comme Malefoy junior. Il alla s'asseoir au coté de Narcissa qui discutait avec le frère de Sirius, Regulus, qui le dévisagea une demi seconde avant de reprendre sa conversation avec la future Mme Malefoy. Enfin c'était ce que disait la rumeur, aucune fiançailles n'avait été annoncé publiquement. Au bout d'un long quart d'heure, Lucius se décida enfin a apparaître, lançant un semblant de regard courroucé dans sa direction faisant ricaner le nouveau. Tout cet échange avait lieu sous les yeux incrédules du reste des Serpentards._

« Tu nous expliques Malefoy ? »_ demanda Antéus Parkinson qui semblait aussi bête que sa descendance, enfin ce n'était qu'une impression et Ceylan espérait secrètement qu'il soit un peu plus futé que le serait sa famille dans une vingtaine d'année. Antéus Parkinson avait un physique assez avantageux et Ceylan se demandait si la mère de la future Pansy Parkinson était d'une telle laideur pour avoir eu une fille comme cela._

« Ce fourbe a coupé l'eau chaude ! » _se contenta de répondre l'actuel prince des Serpy d'un faux air vexé sous les rires de certains Serpentard alors que Ceylan levait les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer._

« Je te signale que si je n'avais pas coupé l'eau chaude, on se serait retrouvé tous les deux avec des cheveux orange fluo. Il y avait une potion dans l'eau qui ne fonctionne qu'avec l'eau chaude sauf quand celle ci est réchauffé par magie. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me retrouver avec des cheveux oranges, cela jure horriblement avec mes yeux... »

_Les Serpentards explosèrent littéralement de rire alors que Lucius lançait un regard de remerciement a Ceylan qui lui sourit. Les verts et argents se mirent en route, direction la Grande Salle, tous espérant secrètement ne croiser aucun Gryffondors, ces derniers semblant très en rogne par la présence du jeune White parmi eux. Ceylan avançait avec l'allure d'un véritable prince , attirant sur lui les regards admiratifs des plus jeunes. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle alors que la plus part des élèves et des professeurs étaient déjà installés. Ces derniers purent remarquer que la jeune White s'était très vite intégrés parmi les Serpentards et les élèves comme les professeurs, en se rendant compte de ceci, s'inquiétait quand à l'influence que cela aurait sur le reste des Serpys déjà détestable._

_Tout comme la veille, c'est sans se soucier du regard des autres sur sa personne que Ceylan s'assit a la table des Vert et Argent, se servant une tasse de café fumant et attrapant en un simple mouvement un croissant qu'il posa a coté de sa tasse. Il allait porter le récipient a ses lèvres quand son odorat lui indiqua que quelques choses clochait. Il reposa sa tasse sous le regard des Serpentards, des professeurs, mais surtout sous le regard de quatre Gryffondors qui le fixaient d'un air ébahis. Le nouveau avait réussit a détecter leur potion alors que même leur professeur dans cette matière n'y arrivait pas. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Le nouveau finit de les achever en relevant la tête et en fixant son regard droit sur les maraudeurs qui se figèrent alors qu'un sourire sarcastique apparaissait sur le visage du nouveau qui leur fit ainsi comprendre qu'il savait qui était l'organisateur de cette blague._

_Ceylan reposa sa tasse de café et se désintéressa du groupe de Gryffondors qui le fixait d'un air désormais furieux et se tourna vers sa voisine de gauche qui était encore Bellatrix et commença à discuter avec celle ci sur le nouveau traité sur les loups garous qui venait d'être voté par le ministère, quand le professeur de Métamorphose apparut dans son champs de vision._

« Monsieur White, veuillez venir dans mon bureau puisque vous avez finis de prendre votre petit déjeuner »_ marmonna la directrice de la maison Gryffondors tout en évitant son regard, de toute évidence, devoir faire l'emploi du temps de Ceylan ne l'enchantait guère. Le blond lui adressa un sourire avant de se lever et de la suivre, sous le regard du directeur qui commençait sérieusement a se demander s'il avait bien fait d'admettre le jeune White a Poudlard. _

_Il déambula quelques minutes en compagnie de son professeur de métamorphose avant d'arriver devant le bureau de celle ci. Il attendit devant la porte qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard, une fois qu'elle eut réalisé que l'élève ne la suivait pas a l'intérieur. Ceylan s'assit sur la chaise qui lui fut désigner de l'autre coté du bureau. Une fois assis, il croisa la jambes, arborant une moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres. Jouant le rôle du parfait héritier se foutant de tout. MacGonnagal prit un air pincé en remarquant le changement de comportement de l'élève qui lui envoyé un regard noir comme pour l'inciter a commencer, ce qu'elle fit._

« Nous sommes ici pour établir votre emploi du temps Monsieur White »_ commenca-t-elle avant de se faire couper d'une voix méprisante par son élève._

« Et bien commencez donc. Je me doute bien que vous vouliez voir pour mon emploi du temps, pas besoin de gaspiller votre salive a énoncer des évidences...

-Bien... »_ finit la professeur de Métamorphose, essayant de garder son sang froid et de ne pas se lever pour envoyer un quelconque mauvais sort au jeune White qui l'a toisait. _« Donc quels sont les cours que vous voulez suivre ? »

_Le jeune White fit semblant de réfléchir, le temps d'une demi seconde avant d'énoncer d'une voix claire, sans prendre le temps de reprendre sa respiration._

_«_ Potion, Défense contre les forces du mal, Botanique, Astronomie, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, ainsi qu'études des Runes »

_Le regard scrutateur de la prof se posa sur le nouveau qui lui lançait désormais un regard moqueur. Ceylan attendait une question qui n'allait pas tarder a lui tomber dessus, Intérieurement il comptait les secondes, 3... 2...1..._

« Vous vous destinez a quelle carrière après vos Aspics Mr White ?

-Je dois avouer que j'hésite encore mais je suis assez attiré par les Sortilèges, je pense donc me trouver un métier ayant un rapport avec. Enchanteur peut être. Sinon je mettrais a profit ma capacité pour les potions. »

_Le regard que lui lança la directrice de Gryffondors n'échappa pas a Ceylan, qui lui répondit par un regard innocent. Elle se décida enfin a lui tendre son emploi du temps et le blond se leva, plantant là la directrice des Gryffondors qui le suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'il referme la porte du bureau derrière lui._

_Ceylan avançait tel un maitre dans les couloirs quand il se retrouva face a des personnes qu'il aurait intérieurement préféré évité pendant un moment, en face de lui se trouvait les Maraudeurs dans toute leur splendeur, accompagné de quelques autres Gryffondors et de, le cœur de Ceylan se serra a sa vue, Lily Evans , celle qui était la future mère de son autre lui. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers lui mais le blond les ignora autant qu'il put continuant a avancer jusqu'à qu'une main lui attrape l'épaule. Le jeune White se retourna violemment. Défiant du regard James Potter qui venait de l'arrêter. Ce dernier lui renvoyait un regard haineux mais aussi étonné. Un autre serpentard aurait réagit plus violemment. Ceylan lui envoya un sourire sardonique. Il était quelqu'un de calme mais il ne fallait pas trop le chercher. Potter prit la parole, au grand regret de White qui aurait voulu esquiver cette confrontation inévitable. _

« Alors White. Tu te promène seul dans cet immense château ? »_ demanda Potter d'une voix narquoise , visant a blesser l'adversaire, le Gryffondor tomba de haut lorsque Ceylan se contenta de le regarder de haut en bas et de répondre._

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable Potter, alors ne me cherche pas. »

_Le blond tourna les talons, et reprit sa route sous le regard stupéfait de Sirius et James, alors que Remus fixait le dos du jeune homme. Le loup garou en Lupin semblait calme en la présence de Ceylan, comme s'il le connaissait déjà ou que le jeune White était ami avec un autre loup garou. Cela l'étonnait._

_Ceylan s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui des maraudeurs sur le bords de la crise de nerfs. Il avait hésité a adresser une salutation à Lily et Remus, il voulait apprendre a les connaître comme il était et non pas grâce au préjugés qu'on avait tenté de lui mettre dans la tête que ce soit sous l'identité de Ceylan White ou sous celle d'Harry Potter. En parlant de cela, Harry ou Ceylan, avait l'impression d'avoir usurpé l'identité du jeune noble franco-anglais qu'était Ceylan White. Il avait intégré son corps et avait violé ses souvenirs en prenant sa place. Il s'était réveillé au début du mois de Juillet à Sainte Mangouste, dans le corps du jeune White et alors qu'il allait se lever, sa mère était de nouveau apparut a lui pour lui expliquer. Le jeune White allait mourir et personne n'était au courant, pas même ce qu'il restait de sa famille et son dernier vœu était de permettre a quelqu'un d'avoir une vie heureuse. Il avait donc accordé a Harry, une nouvelle vie sans le savoir. Le véritable Ceylan White était mort pour laisser la place a Harry Potter. Harry n'avait pas voulut croire le fantôme de sa mère quand elle lui avait expliqué cela. Elle avait du lui montrer ses souvenirs pour qu'il l'accepte. Quand le jeune Potter s'était rendormi, tous les souvenirs de Ceylan lui était apparu dans ses rêves. Le lendemain, lorsque l'infirmière était arrivé. Harry Potter était près a jouer le rôle de Ceylan White. Il avait donc vécu dans le manoir White pendant les vacances d'été sans voir ceux qui seraient désormais ses parents, un elfe de maison, Alky, lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient en voyage d'affaire en Australie et qu'il ne les verrait pas avant longtemps. Harry s'était vite habitué a la vie que menait Ceylan White. Il avait remarqué que le véritable propriétaire de son corps lui rendait visite la nuit. La première fois, c'était en plein mois d'août alors qu'il avait reçu dans la journée sa confirmation d'inscription a Poudlard, il s'était endormi, et avait rêve d'une pièce aux allures froides, entièrement meublés de noir et de blanc. Le miroir a coté de lui reflétait sa véritable apparence et il s'était figé quand il avait remarqué, assis sur un fauteuil en face de lui, le véritable Ceylan White, ou tout du moins son esprit. Ce dernier l'avait invité a s'asseoir et il avait parlé jusqu'au réveil d'Harry. Et c'était comme cela qu'Harry s'était fait a l'idée de remplacer le jeune White qui le soutenait mentalement._

« White ! White ! WHITE ! »_ héla une voix que Ceylan ne reconnu pas tout de suite. Lucius Malefoy courait, oui courait dans sa direction. C'était hallucinant._

« Un problème Malefoy ?

-Lucius. Non enfin, j'ai entendu les Gryffys dirent qu'ils t'avaient croisé alors je suis venu voir si tu n'avais rien,

-Inquiet Malefoy ?

-Lucius.

-Quoi Lucius ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lucius »_ répondit simplement la jeune Malefoy qui semblait réellement surexcité aujourd'hui. _

_Et Ceylan commençait a se demander si les Serpentards étaient réellement ce qu'ils disaient être. Et c'est en sifflotant que reparti le Prince des Serpentards, laissant un Ceylan ahuri derrière lui. Puis il haussa les épaules, peut être que les Serpentards étaient sympa finalement. Ils semblaient tous porter des masques en publics mais était très soudé en privée. On insultait pas un vert et argent sans que les autres ne nous tombent dessus. Être la maison paria de l'école permettait de souder des liens très forts._

_Ceylan ne se montra pas au repas de midi, préférant mettre ce temps libre pour passer du temps dans son dortoir. Le jeune White était assis sur son lit, un album photo ouvert sur ses genoux. Il observait d'un œil mi curieux mi triste, les photos d'enfance du véritable Ceylan White qui malgré son appartenance au Sang Pur avait eu une enfance heureuse, loin des soucis que rencontrait les enfants sang purs des familles noires. Un coup d'œil a son réveil lui apprit que les cours commençait dans quelques minutes, il commençait, comme il l'avait pensé le matin même, par un cours de potion. Il prit ses affaires de l'après midi, soit ses affaires de potion et celle de Botanique avant de descendre dans la grande salle où , oooh surprise, l'attendait Bellatrix et Narcissa. Ces dernière se levèrent en le voyant arriver et devant son air interrogateur s'empressèrent de lui répondre._

« Comme tu es nouveau, nous avons pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour trouver les salles. Donc nous voilà. »_ chantonna Narcissa sous l'œil amusé de sa sœur._

« Ce que veut dire Cissa c'est que tu va devoir nous supporter pour tous les cours étant donné que nous avons les même options. Sur ceux si Ceylan White veut bien se donner la peine de nous suivre »prononça_ Bella d'un ton malicieux._

_Ceylan leva les yeux au ciel et suivit les deux filles alors qu'elles sortaient de la salle commune. Ils ne se dépêchèrent pas pour la simple raison que Slughorn n'oserait pas enlever des points à deux Black et à un White. Ils entrèrent dans la salle avec près de 10 minutes de retards sans la moindre réflexion de la part du professeur et cela sous le regard noir des Gryffondors présents. Comme pouvait le remarquer Ceylan, la guerre inter maison était déjà présente. Il trouvait cela futile mais ne disait rien. Il s'assit au coté de Narcissa qui était seule pour le cours de potion et reporta son attention sur Slughorn qui leur parlait d'une potion d'illusion particulièrement puissante. Alors que Slughorn allait s'asseoir a son bureau pour laisser aux élèves le temps de préparer leur potion, Narcissa se tourna vers lui, cherchant a engager la conversation._

« Ceylan ? »

« Oui Black ? »

« Narcissa. Je voulais savoir, tu es bon en potion car j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec cette matière... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me débrouille. Va me chercher les ingrédient tu veux ? Je ferais cette potion »

_Narcissa lui adressa un sourire et alla chercher les dit ingrédients. Ils commencèrent leur potion, alternant leur travail pour que les parties les plus difficile reviennent a Ceylan qui se débrouillait plus que bien. Une fois celle ci finit, Slughorn vint pour la contrôler et jeta un regard appréciateur en alternance sur la potion et sur ses deux élèves._

« Excellente Potion Mlle Black, Mr White. » _minauda presque le professeur de potion sans se soucier du regard dégouté que lui envoyait Ceylan qui n'aurai pas cru son professeur comme cela. Il était réellement différent de celui de 1996 et cela le dérangeait. La vieillesse l'avait arrangé pensa Ceylan en le voyant se précipiter comme un vautour vers le chaudron d'un Gryffondors qui ressemblait étrangement a Neville. Ceylan reporta son attention sur Narcissa avec l'intention de discuter un peu avec elle mais il fut couper par la voix qui professeur qui cria._

« Protego ! »

_La potion de Longdubat venait d'exploser et un nuage rose laiteux s'était répandu dans la classe. Il était si épais qu'il était impossible de voir quelques choses a plus de 50 centimètres. Ceylan s'affola quand il vit Narcissa s'évanouir. Il allait l'aider quand un mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne, il fit un pas puis tout devint noir. Et il s'écroula au coté de la jeune Black._


End file.
